AO SEU LADO
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Sidestory de "Longa Noite". A ponderação de Kurama em relação aos seus sentimentos por Botan. REPOSTADA


_N/A: Repostada em 29/12/2011._

* * *

**Ao Seu Lado (**By Your Side - Sade**)**

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde sua volta à vida dela. Ele olhava seus arredores como se quisesse estudar algo e parecia um tanto desligado do mundo, porém estava atento a pequenos detalhes à sua frente. O ar frio das montanhas o irritava de certa forma, obrigando-o a ficar enrolado em diversas malhas e cobertores, sentindo-se quase sufocado. Em contrapartida a isso, gostava daquele lugar. Era sinônimo de paz,de o pôr-do-sol em um dia de inverno era _muito _agradá foi preciso sentir a ausência _dela_ para prestar atenção naqueles detalhes e pensar um pouco melhor sobre o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

_Você pensou que eu te deixaria querida?_

_Você me conhece melhor do que isso_

_Muita culpa. _Ele sesentia um tolo por ter deixado de enxergar que a mesma mulher por quem sempre foi apaixonado estava correspondendo aos seus sentimentos também. Balançou a cabeça diversas vezes para tentar espantar aqueles pensamentos que o atormentava nos últimos dias, mas estava difícil. Quando pensou em fazer algum mal à Botan? Quando pensou em deixar o grande amor de sua vida de lado? Quando?

_Nunca._

Se xingou diversas vezes por ter o _descuido_ de deixar aquela delicada mulher cair em prantos.

_Você pensou que eu te deixaria triste quando você estava de joelhos?_

_Eu não o faria..._

Sabia que, mesmo depois da reaproximação, as coisas _ainda_ não estavam boas e apesar de admitir que Botan se esforçava ao máximo para parecer naturalmente bem, sabia que ela _não_ podia esconder dele. Conseguia escutar o choro enquanto dormia, os soluços indisfarçáveis, o fino rosto inchado. E cada vez que isso vinha a acontecer, sentia como se uma muralha desabasse sobre seus ombros. Afinal de contas, que tipo de homem ele era?

Mas se a amava com todas as suas forças, então por que a deixou sofrer daquele jeito? Não sabia explicar nem a si mesmo o que se passou pela sua cabeça quando resolveu "esquecer" dos seus sentimentos por ela, mesmo depois de cada alerta que recebeu dos amigos, cada conselho importante que Yusuke deu, cada situação que Koenma alertou... Mas foi estúpido o bastante para se deixar envolver por Maya e esquecer Botan.

_Quando você estiver fria,eu estarei lá para te abraçar bem junto a mim_

_Quando você estiver do lado de fora e não puder entrar_

Pensou ter perdido Botan para sempre, porque sentia que ela não o perdoaria por ter visto beijando outra pessoa, mas não. Ela foi madura o suficiente e o _perdoou_.

_Eu te direi que está certa quando você está errada_

_E se ao menos você pudesse enxergar o que há dentro de mim..._

Cada vez que ouvia _aquele_ choro, a abraçava como se estivesse apavorado por saber que alguém a queria roubar de seus braços. A única solução eram as incontáveis palavras de desculpas, até sentir que sua amada tinha se acalmado. Embora não tivesse traído no significado real da expressão, estava ciente de que carregaria aquele fardo consigo até reconquistar a confiança dela.

_Eu lhe mostrarei, você é muito melhor do que imagina_

_Quando você estiver perdida, sozinha e não puder voltar atrás_

_Eu te encontrarei querida, e te trarei de volta para casa_

Suspirou pela enésima vez naquele fim de tarde, um pouco aflito, mas sentiu o corpo estremecer levemente ao receber o toque _daquelas_ mãos delicadas em seus ombros. Como gostava de sentir sua presença... Fechou os olhos e sentiu aqueles lábios cheios tocarem os seus, demonstrando que ela _também_ o amava. Trouxe o pequeno corpo para perto de si, fazendo a sentar em seu colo e inalou o perfume dos cabelos azuis enquanto ela pousava a cabeça em seu ombro.

_E se você quiser chorar,estou aqui para secar suas lágrimas_

_E num piscar de olhos você estará bem_

- Botan?

Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele.

-Eu te amo... E nunca tive tanta certeza disso...

Ela sorriu, e voltou à posição em que estava, fechando os olhos e sorrindo docilmente.

Era incrível a força que a atmosfera daquele lugar conseguia exercer sobre uma pessoa.

E foi a mesma força que a fez acreditar que o amava mais que tudo.


End file.
